kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Suika Arms
is an alternate mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form of Armored Riders using the Suika Lockseed that bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. It can also be deployed unmanned. Suika Arms is the largest Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Despite its monstrous punching and kicking ability, Suika Arms is very vulnerable while in Yoroi Mode or Gyro Mode and can easily be destroyed/damaged beyond functioning as shown when users of the Genesis Driver are able to dispatch Suika Arms unmanned automatons with ease. After a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. History A Suika Lockseed was possessed by Armored Rider Zangetsu, Takatora Kureshima, for use in extreme measures. It was secretly taken by his brother Mitsuzane, Armored Rider Ryugen, who later gave it to Armored Rider Gaim in the confrontation against Armored Rider Bravo. Assuming Suika Arms for the first time, Gaim was seemingly crushed by the abnormally massive Armor Part but soon emerged and eliminate Bravo's "tactical unit" of Elementary Inves, a Komori Inves and a Shika Inves, in the Arms' default Odama Mode before pushing back Bravo himself when he attempted to stop the giant ball. Attacking Gaim, Bravo attempted to split open the watermelon only for Suika Arms to reform with Gaim switching to Yoroi Mode, wielding the Suika Sojinto, and punching Bravo away. Gaim was then faced with the behemoth Inoshishi Inves (Evolved) and was evenly matched before it escaped with Gaim making chase in Odama Mode alongside Ryugen on the Sakura Hurricane which he loaned him. Catching up and returning to Yoroi Mode, Gaim destroyed the massive Inves with the Twin Bladed Split. Breaking out of the God Tree in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode with Kamen Rider Wizard on WizarDragon, Gaim proceeded to exit the Suika Arms, leaving it to be kicked in Odama Mode by WizarDragon's Strike End to against the God Tree, providing an opening for the two Kamen Riders to perform their double Rider Kick and destroy Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim Lotus Position. Provided with the Suika Lockseed by Ryugen, Gaim assumed Suika Arms Yoroi Mode to destroy a Kamikiri Inves and a trio of Elementary Inves before following Ryugen to the Helheim Forest. Later, Gaim used Suika Arms Gyro Mode to fight his way through the crack into Yggdrasill's facility which he was shocked to learn was Yggdrasill Tower itself as he went through the opened celling, engaging in a skirmish against a horde of Elementary Inves that had escaped on the roof. Overrun by the Elementary Inves as they attempted to dogpile him, Gaim warded them off him by switching to Odama Mode before proceeding to Yoroi Modes. Receiving assistance from Yggdrasill Tower's laser turrets which had been activated by Ryoma Sengoku, Gaim was ultimately successful in wiping out the Inves, relieving Yggdrasill's researchers who had assumed that their Suika Armed savior was Overseer Kureshima before he appeared before them much to their confusion. Facing off against Sigurd in the Helheim Forest, Armored Rider Baron assumed Suika Arms Yoroi Mode, in which he wielded a specialized lance, to overcome him. During the Rider War in Zawame City, Gaim, dwarfed by the Jumbo Kamen Rider J, employed Suika Arms to face the Showa Rider. Assuming Gyro Mode as he jumped off his shoulder after running up the enlarged Rider to properly fight J, with the smaller Gaim proving to be more than a perfect counter to J, Gaim switched to Yoroi Mode and defeated J by skewering his Suika Sojinto hard into his chest, turning him into a Lockseed. Confronting Gaim in the Helheim Forest, Sigurd used his Sid Lockseed to animate a trio of Suika Arms against him. Faced with the Suika Arms initially in Gyro Mode, Gaim assumed Kachidoki Arms, proceeding to take down one of them with the DJ Gun. Ordered by Sigurd to assume a defensive position, the remaining two Suika Arms adopted Odama Mode, which proved resistant to the DJ Gun's firepower. Gaim's Kachidoki Arms proved just as resilient when the Suika Arms colided with him, however, and he was able to push them back with his battle flags. Finally, the Suika Arms turned to Yoroi Mode only to be quickly eliminated by Gaim's Musou Saber Taiken Mode. Four Suika Arms units were among a group of Kurokage Troopers whom used to test the power of the android body Hakaider, which Ryoma Sengoku had transplanted his brain into. They were easily defeated by Ryoma, who had grown an urge to destroy as Hakaider. Fortunately for the fallen Kurokage Troopers, Marika intervened and stopped the test. Having received the Suika Lockseed from Baron, Armored Rider Knuckle loaned it to Gridon while fighting with him and Bravo against the Inves horde. This came to the dismay of Bravo, who lamented that Gridon had unprofessionally employed the weapon in battle without testing it beforehand. Indeed, the weight of Suika Arms made itself apparent immediately upon transformation; Gridon was restricted to Odama Mode and found himself unable to move. The transformation was not wasted, however, as Bravo wielded the Odama Suika Arms, still containing Gridon, as a weapon against the horde, destroying multiple Inves. The Arms was then released by Bravo and proceeded to move beyond Gridon's control, destroying further Inves before soon dissipating and leaving Gridon exhausted. A set of unmanned Suika Arms units were stationed alongside Tulip Hoppers by Professor Ryoma as an automated security system for his secret pathway to Yggdrasill Tower in order to intercept potential intruders, of which he neglected to warn the Armored Riders when he guided them into entering the Tower, resulting in them being confronted by an initial guard of two Suika Arms and four Tulip Hoppers which were engaged by Baron, Knuckle and Marika while the Professor and Kouta pressed on. Given the Suika Lockseed by Baron, Knuckle assumed Suika Arms himself, first steamrolling through the hostiles in Odama Mode before utilizing specialized fighting gloves in Yoroi Mode, quickly eliminating the opposition with assistance from Baron and Marika. The Armored Riders were soon met by a second guard consisting of three Suika Arms and four Tulip Hoppers and swiftly overcame them as well. Years later, Zangetsu assumed Suika Arms during the battle against Kamen Rider Saver. Alternate timelines Sengoku Rider War In a potential future, several Armored Riders who were presumably Kurokage Troopers appeared in Suika Arms among the Inves armies of Baron as well as Zangetsu and Ryugen in the Sengoku Rider War. Baron's Suika Arms Riders were in Gyro Mode as his army engaged Gaim and his army of Inves, while the Suika Arms Riders in Zangetsu and Ryugen's army, which stood neutral and observed, were in Yoroi Mode. Soccer World In this alternate world created by Lapis, a set of six Suika Arms units were among the private militia assembled by Oren Pierre Alfonzo and Hideyasu Jonouchi against the Yggdrasill army led by Takatora Kureshima in Zawame City. Ultimately, the battle ended with both armies totally destroyed. Users *Armored Rider Gaim (Main user; Gaim Episodes 7, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10, 11, Kamen Rider Taisen) *Armored Rider Baron (Gaim Episode 19) *Armored Rider Gridon (Gaim Episode 34) *Armored Rider Knuckle (Gaim Episodes 39, 40) *Kurokage Troopers (Gaim Episode 30) *Private Militia (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) *Unmanned (Gaim Episodes 24, 39, 40) Suika Gaim.png|Gaim Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Baron Suika Arms.png|Baron Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Gridon Suika.PNG|Gridon Suika Arms Odama Mode KnuckleSukia.png|Knuckle Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Kurokage Troopers Suika Arms.png|Kurokage Troopers Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Zangetsu Suika.png|Zangetsu Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Unmanned SuikaOdama.png|Unmanned Suika Arms Odama Mode Unmanned Suika Arms Yoroi Mode.png|Unmanned Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Unmanned SuikaGyro.png|Unmanned Suika Arms Gyro Mode SuikaArmsMilitia.jpg|Suika Arms used by members of Oren Pierre Alfonzo's private militia Modes This form can interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips the user with a certain weapon for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases the user's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows the user to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Gaim.png|Yoroi Mode Suikpart.png|Odama Mode Suika Gaim Gyro Mode.png|Gyro Mode Weapons Depending on the user, Suika Arms Yoroi Mode wields a different type of weapon. *Gaim, Zangetsu & Kurokage Troopers: Suika Sojinto *Baron: Unnamed lance *Knuckle: Unnamed gloves Suika Sojinto.png|Suika Sojinto Suikabar.png|Unnamed lance KnuckleSukia.png|Unnamed gloves Lockseed Watermelon.png|Suika Lockseed (locked & closed) WLSOpen.png|Suika Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Notes *In Suika Arms' first appearances, when the Suika Armor Part got attacked by Kamen Rider Bravo, it split into six pieces watermelon-shaped energy. *Suika Arms is the most shared Rider Form, with five different Rider users. *Strangely enough, Suika Arms is the most versatile of all the Lockseed forms, giving users weapons based on their fighting preferences. *Suika Arms is the only Arms that can be summoned and be used unmanned as an autonomous weapon and can even be piloted by those who don't wield a Sengoku Driver. Appearances Category:Rider Forms Category: Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Mecha Category:Arms